What were we thinking?
by spif23
Summary: Skittery and Itey get stranded in the middle of nowhere. "Well, just think of it as an adventure Skittery! We can be like those guys on Animal Planet..." slash skitey


"What were we thinking?" I honestly have no idea. What were we thinking? We performed grand theft auto on my mothers' car, drove 40 miles outside town, and didn't even think to look at the fuel gauge. Now I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere with my rather childish boyfriend. Fantastic.

"Well, just think of it as an adventure Skittery! We can be like those guys on Animal Planet, stranded, with nothing but the clothes on their backs and the resources in good old Mother Nature!"

Sometimes his optimism pisses me off. Like right now. "Itey, this is not an adventure. This is bad. There isn't anything for miles around, and its over 90 degrees out. I only brought one water bottle Itey. One god damn water bottle. What if no one ever finds us? We'll starve! Or die of heat stroke, or be eaten… oh god, what if there are bears out here? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod we're gonna die. Is that the kind of adventure you want Itey?"

Itey bit his bottom lip and shoved his hands a little deeper in his pockets, his eyes downcast. "Gee Skitts… I was just trying to shed some light on the situation. Sorry."

Okay, so maybe I was a little harsh, but we are stuck in the middle of nowhere. "Sorry Itey, I shouldn't have snapped like that. But let's think logically. Alright… we came from that direction… didn't we pass a convenience store or something four or five miles down the road? If we can get to a phone we can call Jack or something to come pick us up. So… let's start walking I guess." I said, looking through my car for stuff that could help us. I grabbed the water bottle, some cash, an emergency flashlight (hey, who knew how long we'd be walking… could've been longer than four or five miles.), and my old Yankees baseball cap. "So Itey, you- what are you doing?"

"Rain dance. It's hot outside. Rain would cool us off." He said while spinning around and waving his arms side to side.

"Uh, err, do you really think- ya know what. Just… whatever floats your boat Itey."

"Huh? I don't have a boat. I have gum though! Watermelon flavor. Wanna piece?" He asked, a big grin plastered on his face.

"No thanks Itey. I don't like gum." I said, waiting for the inevitable aghast expression, followed by many questions.

"Wh-what?" He sputtered out, jaw dropping. Yep. Knew it. "How can you not like gum? That's crazy. Gum is fantastic."

"I just don't. The idea of it kinda appalls me." I explained. It was true… chewing on your own spit and all the food fragments that get caught in the gum. Disgusting.

"It appalls you? What are you, 40?" Itey chuckled. His face lighting up. He looked really cute when he laughed. His eyes got all squinty, and- ack! I'm turning into a girl. Back to the problem at hand.

"Alright, well… now that we're done making fun of my old people speak, shall we start walking? I wanna get there before it gets dark.

" 'kay." Itey said, starting to skip ahead. I said skip not walk, but hey, whatever keeps his spirits up.

"And 40 isn't old by the way." He said, already getting ahead of me.

"Huh?" I said, jogging up to his skipping figure.

"Well, you said, I was 'making fun of your old lady speak' and I only called you 40. Which isn't old." He explained, skipping ahead of me once again.

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that. Well, um…" I said, scrambling to keep up conversation. I hate awkward silences. They're so… awkward. Yeah, hence the name, I know. Hm… "What's the most awkward situation you've ever been in?" I said, jogging to catch up with him again.

"Our first date." He said, laughing again.

"Oh yeah, that was… I never could ice skate."

"Yeah, that's why we spent 90% of the time on the ground. People skating by laughing at the guys laying on top of eachother."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Probably shouldn't have grabbed your hand and dragged you down with me each time." I said, pretending it was an accident. Yeah, like I minded him laying on top of me.

"Hah, yeah. The second one was better. We went down to the beach remember? I built a sand sculpture that looked like a dolphin! It was so cool." He said, smiling, eyes gazing off, remembering.

"Yeah." I laughed, remembering. Even though it got swept out to sea when the tide rose, Itey said it was just going out to find its dolphin friends. I grabbed Iteys hand while we were walking. Well, I was walking, he was skipping still, but he eventually slowed down to a walk.

"Remember that time we went camping? That was so cool! Even though you tripped over a tree stump running away from a chipmunk." He said, starting to laugh.

"Hey, it ran right over my leg! It startled me was all." I said. I got teased over that one for weeks. Mostly by Racetrack. But hey, you would freak out too if a rodent with razor sharp teeth ran over your leg.

"Yeah. Suuure." He said, nudging me with his shoulder.

"Whatever Itey. You weren't so calm when that dragon fly landed on your nose."

"Hey, that's not fair! We were younger then. And it was all… big and buzzy… with those big eyes… it was freaky!" He said, shuddering.

"We were hardly young. You were fourteen. That was the first time we… wasn't it?" I said, thinking about our first kiss.

"Yeah. I remember cause you told me you grabbed the dragon fly and made it fly away, telling me you'd never let anything hurt me. Not even a little dragon fly." He said, walking a little closer to me.

"Itey?" I said, turning to him.

"Yeah?" He replied, eyes locking with mine.

"I love you." I said, kissing him long and hard. We pulled away after a few seconds, and he wrapped his arms around me, head resting on my shoulder. "I love you too Skitts." He said.

By the time we made it too the convenience store, it was dark. But neither of us noticed. By the time Jack grudgingly picked us up, I was beginning to think, maybe it was a good thing we decided to take my moms car. Maybe it was good thing the car ran out of fuel, and left us stranded. And, I decided, it was definitely a good thing it was with none other than my rather childish boyfriend.

_**Hello all! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, hopefully I'm back for good ^^ its summer now, so the pressures of school are gone. Also, this story is for olive Wednesday **____** enjoy! Don't know what I'd do without you :D**_

_**Anywho- review everybody! Makes me write more **____** and it makes my day xD love you all! **_


End file.
